The Flash
by Kid Eternity
Summary: Ron Stoppable The Flash? Well a bit awkward don't you think? But read this story as Ron Stoppable proves himself worthy of being dubbed The Fastest Man Alive!
1. The Wizard

**The Flash**

Today started out as a normal day in the tranquil suburbs of Middleton, the morning was started out by Kim Possible like any other day, brushing her teeth, taking a shower, etc. all the while listening to the morning radio, it wasn't really routinely of her but she just did what she could to keep track of the latest news and current events that took place around her in the world While Ron Stoppable was still in bed, he wasn't exactly a morning person, as well as his pet naked mole rat; Rufus.

After her morning duties, Kim decided to start the rest of the morning off with a walk to Ron's house, either to wake him up or to greet him a good morning; whichever one comes first if necessary.

Kim arrived at his house in not more than several minutes; 10 minutes to be exact, (Note: I don't exactly know what the distance is between Kim and Ron's house but 10 min seem to suffice) Kim rang the door bell only to be greeted by Mrs. Stoppable, "Good morning Mrs. Stoppable, is Ron up yet?" as if Kim needed an answer, after all; she knew Ron to well to get one anyway!

Mrs. Stoppable merely smiled a good morning smile at Kim and said, "Oh no Kim he's not up yet, as usual in weekend mornings like this, but you can go upstairs to wake him if you want, I'm sure that he won't mind," "Okay," Kim replied simply. Kim walked up the stairs leading up to Ron's room.

She then walked through the hall as she neared a green door which she knew was Ron's room, she slowly opened it, careful not to startle Ron while he was still asleep, when she opened it, her eyes were met with a teenage boy lounging in bed with the covers unruly protruding from the bed and the pillow on the boy's head, through it muffling could be heard, it was common of Ron to talk in his sleep, Kim giggled at the sight for she found it to be comical and yet cute, to see Ron that way.

Kim decided that she couldn't wait any longer, she neared Ron's bed and said aloud, "_Wake up sleepy head_" and pushed Ron on the ribs; almost making him slide off the bed. Ron suddenly woke with a start, and groaned in pain as he rubbed the spot where Kim applied the forceful blow, "Aw! KP did you _have_ to push me like that," Ron groaned after he saw who was responsible of his sudden wake, "Sorry Ron, but time is of the essence, well time for me actually-"boyfriend"!" applying all emphasis she could on the said latter.

Ron suddenly stared at Kim wide-eyed, "KP! Shh! Not here indoors…parents!" Ron said thumbing downstairs, "Oh come on! They're not going to hear or mind at least," Kim said as she circled her arms around Ron's neck while sitting next to him, "Yeah, but I'm still really getting used to this boyfriend thing, I mean it's only been like what- several months?" Kim simply gave him a peck on the cheek and stood up, "Come on Ron, you promised you'd spend time with me today!" Ron rubbed his head, "I did?" "Yes!" Kim replied partly annoyed, "Oh yeah! Heheheh-I almost forgot!" As soon as Kim went out the door, Ron was busying himself with, well-himself! Rufus soon awoke from the entire ruckus that Ron was doing in his room and rubbed his eyes.

Ron quickly dressed himself after drying from the shower, and immediately turned his attention to Rufus, "Come on buddy, don't want to miss breakfast now, do you?" "Mmm, Breakfast!" Rufus nodded.

**Bueno Nacho…**

"Okay, that'll be two Grande sized burritos, two nacos and two packets of nachos Ned!" Ron said to his friend Ned, the assistant manager, "Gotcha Ron! So are you on a date?" Ron blushed, "Uh, well…hehehe, kind of!" Ned simply raised an eyebrow, "So are you and Kim going' at it officially or are you two still going slowly," "Officially?" Ron asked puzzled, "I mean, "engaged"!" Ned said with all the emphasis he could muster on the word.

Ron immediately went beet red and went hysterical, "Ned…I-Uh...heheheh! Are you going to ready that order or what!" Ned grinned maliciously at Ron, "Whatever you say Ron, coming' right up!"

Soon the couple were eating a hearty meal which served as Ron's "breakfast" for the day; he wasn't able to eat breakfast on account of that his mom made his least favorite food in the world; meat cakes (Note: It is apparent in the movie "A Sitch in Time" that everything in the time steam was reverted back to normal after Kim and Ron saved the future, and so that Ron never moved to Norway, however Mrs. Stoppable somehow remembered the recipe for the meat cakes that she cooked up for him when they were there, stating that she "Got the recipe from a dream," in which Ron replied with utter disgust, "More like a nightmare!")

Both were now in converse, "So Ron after this we're going to see a movie in the Cineplex right?" Ron looked up from the Naco that he was devouring, "Uh, okay, so what do you want to watch KP?" "Kim pondered over it for a moment and out came a reply, "How about…Memo Pad?" "Chick flick! Again (sigh!) okay, if your watching it, I'll watch it," Ron said annoyingly (barely) "Thanks Ron," Kim replied simply

After eating the two soon went to the Cineplex to view Memo Pad, the movie was good and almost everyone was almost driven to tears by the ending, where the two leading characters ended up together, (after forgetting that they actually had a relationship!) all except Ron who didn't succumb to the movie, after they got out, Kim and Ron felt that it was time to go to the mall.

**The Mall…**

At the mall, Kim and Ron were walking past some stores, Ron was still trying to get that movie out of his head, he hated chick flicks, with the major exception of Agony County, he loves that show, especially the character of the Bad Boy (you guys remember that episode, right?) after several hours of window shopping the pair decide to go to the food court only to be met by none other than Monique, "Hey Monique!" Kim greeted her; Monique seemed delighted that Kim and Ron were there, she needed some company anyway, and she greeted them in her usual manner, "Hey girl! And-"boyfriend"!" putting much emphasis on the latter, much like Kim. Monique then offered to treat them to a snack, which they refused on account of that they just ate; they soon went into converse,

"So Monique today's your day off; any plans?" Kim said, "Uh…not really, just thought I could kill time her in the mall, what are _you _two doing here!?" Ron flinched but Kim simply replied, "We're on a date," Monique smiled and said, "Thought it would be you guys sooner or later, so are you two having a good time?"

"Kim said, "Not yet, but soon, as soon as Ron takes me to a place I can presume enjoyable, then I can be satisfied," Kim said sarcastically, "Aw! But I thought you were having a great time," Ron replied, not quite getting the sarcasm in what Kim said, Kim simply rolled her eyes and smiled, "Kidding Ron, okay! I'm having a great time, no need to get all worked up about it,"

Ron wore a grin of embarrassment and said, "Well I hope you'll have a good time to where I'm taking you, 'cause it'll be the fair, today's the Middleton, annual fair this year; today, and I already know the best places to take you…!"

Kim's kimmunicator on her wrist suddenly beeped, "What's the sitch Wade?!" "Trouble!" Wade said seriously, "What kind of trouble?!" "A guy who calls himself the-Weather Wizard?" "Ego much?" Kim said "Definitely!" Wade replied, "So where are we going to find this "Weather Wizard","

"In a place called, Keystone City…

**Please R&R**


	2. A Hero is Born

**Thank you all for the reviews, I didn't even think that my story would wound up this successful, well if you want more then here's more!**

By the same day, Kim and Ron came back to her house and readied themselves for the mission. Kim wore her new mission clothes while Ron still wore his usual black shirt and cargo pants, with Rufus in tow in his pockets, the three then awaited their ride that Wade called in from one of the many people whom Kim saved and owed her favours.

Soon a high speed jet arrived and the two soon boarded the flying vehicle, while in the flight, Ron couldn't help but ask questions on about the mission, "So what's this city called again, Key town? Keyston...?" "Keystone Ron, the name of the city is Keystone, it's in Missouri," Kim explained, "Oh, so we're going to the Midwest huh," Ron said humorously with an accent, Kim rolled her eyes while smiling; Ron just being his Ron self, Kim thought.

After a few hours, they were able to see the City from afar outside the window, it was a big city, yet there was something odd about, a black storm cloud was floating above it, what was strange was that the cloud only occupied the space n the sky where the city was, "Whoa! Now that's something that you don't see everyday!" Ron said in awe, Kim soon became serious; "Guess we came here just in time!" as Kim said those words, the suddenly rocked, "Ahh! What was that?!?" Ron screamed in panic, Kim quickly went to the cockpit to see what the problem was, "What's happening out there?!" Km asked the pilot, "Something's jamming my systems, I can't land this thing, considering that this weather provides me with no condition to land safely," having no other option; Kim decided to put matters into her own hands.

She started by helping the pilot with the other steering wheel, pulling with all her might to try to pacify the plane a bit, after that Kim decided to act fast while there was still time, desperately trying to land the plane, Kim saw that the jet was computer operated so she had a thought, "_If I could just patch Wade through I could get him to help me land the plane," _Kim activated her kimmunicator, "Wade, I need you to patch through the system of this jet and help me land it!" "Why/" Wade questioned, Kim then faced the screen of his the kimmunicator to the windshield, "Oh! Well okay, I can do that," "Well it better be quick Wade!" Kim grunted.

Kim soon wired the kimmunicator to the computer system, and as soon as Kid did that, Wade started to do his magic. He quickly got a hold of his joystick and added some more control on the jet, which was slowly getting under control, at the ensuing chaos, they were already nearing the airport, with a every ounce of effort they had they finally landed the jet; well just barely, Kim quickly went to the back of the plane and saw that Ron was no longer present, "Ron? _Ron!_" Kim called out, eyeing for Ron she soon heard a sound coming from the bathroom.

Kim quickly went to the bathroom and found Ron kneeling in front of the toilet; with Rufus leaning on the seat, Kim saw that they had just suffered a minor case of air sickness; from the recent ordeal no doubt, and Kim simply smiled, relived that both were safe, "Aw! Man! That was nuts!" Ron said; groaning. Kim gave out a sigh of relief that Ron and Rufus were perfectly safe and sound.

**City Hall**

The next hour from the air port, they were already in City Hall where they were getting a briefing of the situation, Both the Governor and Chief of Police were present for the matter, "Ms. Possible, we're so relieved that you made it," the mayor said in a southern accent, "Yes, that Weather Wizard has been terrorizing our town for the last few hours," the Chief of Police said, "It's total mayhem out there, you should have seen it! Hail stones the size of baseballs, massive typhoons and hurricanes, you name it, almost every dang disaster we know has hit our fair city and none of us can do anything about it!"

This was quite the pickle that Kim was in, she has had experience with people that have had control with the weather, but apparently none have been successful at actually accomplishing anything with their plan, (including Ron) but this Weather Wizard was different, he was actually going somewhere with this plan of his, "So what does this Weather Wizard want anyway?" the Chief of Police frowned, "He wants the city!" "The man is mad I tell you!" the Governor continued.

Kim soon turned to Wade, "Wade, I need you tell me all you can about-!" Kim paused, "Wait! What's the Weather Wizard's real name?" both men shook their heads, "Uh, I had presumed that being a lame villain, he would have at least enough incompetence at keeping his identity a secret," the Chief of Police boomed, "This is no mere incompetent villain that _you _may be used to Ms. Possible, he's already had the city into total chaos and everyone is already terrified to go out of their homes!" "Okay, so he's not lame, don't you know anything about him at all?" Both men looked at each other, "Actually no, one day he just came out of nowhere and started wreaking havoc," Kim was already in over her head, "Ron come on, lets go see what this "Weather Wizard's" made of," "Right KP!...Oh wait, can you give me a moment?" Ron said as he ran to the bathroom, Kim simply rolled her eyes and smiled.

A few minutes later, both were already at the town square as they looked around for their culprit, and as they were searching they soon saw the devastating aftermath of the havoc that the Wizard caused, "Boy the Chief was right, the man does do a good job," Ron said, "Yeah, a little too good!" Kim said, cars were turned over and wrecked, buildings heavily damaged, mountains of snow were everywhere, "Good thing we're wearing our winter clothes, lucky for us to have brought them along," Ron said in relief.

Indeed, the weather was so cold, that they could see several animals; cats and dogs mostly, frozen solid on the pavement.

After touring through the city, they soon came across the TV News Station; Keystone News Center, Kim saw that there were strange lights coming from the top of the building, "Ron, do you see that? Look up there!" Kim said, tugging on Ron's sleeve, Ron looked up and saw the lights also; like Kim, and thought it to be strange, "Weird night for a party huh?" Ron said with a grin, "Yeah, but we're gonna crash that party _tonight_!"

Kim soon figured that the perfect place to control the weather was a high enough place in the city, and that was the broadcasting tower on the roof top of a News Center, although it wasn't the "highest place" in the city, it was definitely inconspicuous enough to lure the authorities from it.

Well the Wizard was a strategist that was for sure, although he didn't count on one thing, Kim Possible!

They soon entered the building and found the elevator, only to find that it was what else? Broken, or should I correct further, frozen! The whole of the elevator was frozen solid onto place; the doors couldn't be open by human hands because they were frozen solid, almost as strong as concrete.

The only option left was to go up the stairs, which they found down the hall, they ran up and up as they went through hallway and hallway, and as they ran through them, they could see several personnel who were restrained against their will-the hard way! All of them were frozen solid in their tracks, it was practically gruesome to anyone who would see, Kim now knew that this wasn't one of the regular villains that she was used to dealing, "This guy definitely needs to see a psychiatrist!" Ron said, "Or a brain surgeon!" Kim said humorously.

Soon they reached a door, which they immediately knew was the door to the roof top and they could hear strange noises from outside, they quickly opened the door and saw that what they were expecting to see, there was a man standing there along with two others, he was wearing what looked like green spandex and the men; who were obviously his henchmen, wore black winter coats with hoodies, "Ha! How long do you two think the mayor's gonna hold out any longer? Probably not too long, considering all the damage I've caused! Well you know what they say "if you want an omelette, you just gonna have to crack a few eggs" or something like that, but who cares!" went the man in the costume, laughing maniacally.

"I seem to care about those eggs!" went Kim as she went into game mode, the Weather Wizard immediately turned around to see who could be intruding into his _personal _space, "Now what in the world do we have here? Ah! I've seemed to have heard of you, the great Kim Possible, to whom do I owe this visit?" "How about the people of Keystone City!" replied Kim seriously, the Wizard simply smiled and said, "Well if your not here to enjoy the show, then you're just going to have to take…_this_!" and as he said it, he quickly turned around and aimed something at the duo by what seemed to look like a stick in his hand.

Kim quickly changed to her mission attitude, and quickly ran towards the Wizard, who which quickly dispatched his two henchmen to intervene with Kim's assault, Kim was ready, one tried to grab Kim but Kim quickly jumped over him and pushed him head forward, while the other tried hitting her with blows which Kim easily countered with an array of blocking moves, of which she combo with a quick somersault kick which knocked him out to the ground, next the first one had just regained consciousness and began to attack Kim, but she simply somersaulted over him and kicked him from behind which had him falling down flat on his face.

The Wizard; preoccupied by his…work, didn't pay any attention to the brawl which was undergoing at that very moment, which gave a window of opportunity to a certain sidekick/boyfriend; Ron Stoppable.

Quietly and stealthily, Ron was tip-toeing his way to the man with the "the funny stick thing in his hand" or so, that's what Ron thought. Slowly, he wanted to catch the man by surprise, after a few more steps, Ron jumped him, but the Wizard had fast reflexes, he had anticipated that someone would do the "grunt work" while the one with the more authority would do the ret, meaning, that the sidekick would try something like this.

By now, the Wizard was holding Ron by the collar of his shirt, smiling deviously at Ron, no doubt trying to figure out what he was going to do with the boob, "Did you really think I wouldn't anticipate someone like you to try to stop me-sidekick!" Ron simply smiled meekly while replying; "Yes!" the Wizard snickered as he held Ron up, "Fool! I' am almost at the verge of conquering an entire city, I simply cannot make any error at this plan of mine, and when it comes to perfection; everything and everybody _must_ go!" he said as he flung Ron from the roof top down into his demise.

Kim turned and watched in horror as she saw Ron being thrown of like that, "**RON!**" she quickly ran from the two uh…unconscious fellows who were succumbing to the beating that Kim provided for them (and I didn't mean "provided" in a good way…for them at least) and jumped off of the building before taking out her grappling hook and aimed at the roof top, she immediately fired it and the hook and it flew until it gripped itself firmly on the roof, the Wizard didn't even take a second thought at intervening at the rescue that was ensuing to ensure his victory, "Pathetic!" was all the Wizard could utter with a sly grin on his face.

Kim quickly grabbed Ron by the waist as she pressed the recoil button on her grappler, and quickly jumped back up the roof, where the wizard was readying his final feat, his ultimatum to be precise, "The ultimate snowstorm; blizzards, hail all rolled into one, to send this city straight into the next ice age!" he said; feeling confident with himself.

Kim and Ron decided to plan their next assault at him, and they _were _planning-fast! "What are we going to do?! This guy's winning!" Ron said, "_Almost_ winning Ron, not entirely! There's still a chance, if we can just get that guy to let go of that-wand- he's holding we might have a chance at him!", "Right! But how?", "Like this!" Kim said as she aimed and fired her grappler straight at the wizards hand which was holding the instrument, the hook flew and true to it's target it hit straight at the wand and sent it flying, the wizard yelling in pain followed by the classic villain, "NOOOOOOO!" and as the wand fell out of the wizard's hand, so did everything go back to normal, there ultimate snowstorm was slowly disappearing and the clouds were slowly giving way to the sun, as the Wizard saw that his plan was foiled by this-"teenager" he quickly ran for it, with Kim in pursuit; if you can call it a pursuit, as it turns out, the wizard is a terrible runner and it didn't take long for Kim to give him a kick in the rear and he collided straight onto the door of the roof top; which he was about to open. Kim gave a triumphant smile as everything was getting back to normal, there lay the sprawled, unconscious body of the Weather Wizard with his wand along with all his plans; gone.

After that fiasco, Kim and Ron retreated in the warmth of the Police Station, where they were treated to some warm blankets and cups of hot cocoa, "Congratulations Ms. Possible and for saving our fair city from that scoundrel, we owe you our utter gratitude," "Nah! It's no big! I just did what I had to do!" Kim said modestly.

The Police Chief gave both Ron and Kim smiles for a job well done. Suddenly, Rufus sprung out of Ron's pocket to have a look around the station, he quickly ran into the hallways, Ron soon noticed and quickly pursued Rufus.

"Rufus, get back here!" Ron yelled form across the hall, Rufus already passed several rooms but the more rooms that Rufus passed the more curious he became, he was soon lured by his curiosity to the Crime Laboratory, where all of the autopsy and dangerous chemicals and other medical implements were conducted; going inside, Rufus didn't notice the black storm cloud that was slowly materializing in the sky form outside the window.

Ron immediately caught up with Rufus and found him in the crime lab. running across some chemical, Ron called for Rufus to come and he did. When Rufus was already in Ron's pockets, he was just about to go out when several of the "colourful" chemicals caught his eyes, and like his curiosity to get the better of him, he stayed for awhile to check out some of them.

Ron grabbed and read a few chemicals and tinkered with some of the glass containers, still not noticing the life changing situation that he was about to undergo. After few more containers, Ron eyes were caught by a very interesting container; a jar full of a red liquid that read, **WARNING: EXPERIMENTAL STEROIDS-DO NOT TOUCH!** "Huh! Steroids ay! Must be for some super athlete," Ron gave out a slight chuckle when suddenly…**KRAAAAAAAAAASSHHHHHHH! **

**Downstairs…**

An explosion was heard from upstairs as Kim was startled by the sound of it, as did everyone in the room, "It came from the lab!" somebody called out, Kim soon noticed that Ron was not present along with the others inside the room, 'RON! Ron where are you!?" Kim immediately ran up the stairs and straight to the crime lab.

As she arrived at the scene, she was horrified by the sight, "**RON!**" Kim gave out a scream when she saw Ron, he was under a fallen shelf which held the chemicals, only his hand could be seen form the debris, burn marks were on the floor as well as the walls and the smell of burnt flesh was in the air, Kim quickly patched through Wade, "Hey Kim, whoa! What happened-", "No time Wade-Ron's…Ron's been-!" Kim was hysterical, tears were protruding from her eyes, and it didn't take long for Wade to figure out that something was seriously wrong. He quickly patched through the nearest hospital. Kim sprung into action; she saw Rufus on the floor, only inches away from Ron, but was fine, unlike Ron.

She was careful to take off the shelf that was on Ron, it was heavy but she was too determined to even care if she couldn't lift, her one and only objective as of that moment was to save Ron.

When she lifted the shelf, it was like her heart was about to break, there was Ron, his body, sprawled all over the floor, soaked with several chemicals, and his body gave out a slight hint of smoke, indicating that he was severely burned, "_Ron! No! Don't die, please don't die!_" Kim thought as she held Ron in her arms.

**This**** is the next chap, sorry it took so long! Enjoy and R&R!**


	3. Eat, eat and eat!

Here is the next edition to the ongoing saga of The Flash, enjoy. Sorry it took so long to update.

It was a dark...too dark, a boy was trapped in complete darkness with barely any perception of the current situation he was in, he was staring bluntly into blank space, staring into the vast nothingness which was the darkness, he walks around a bit, slowly at first but then faster. Faster and faster he goes, he runs trying to find a way out of this place, he runs and turns and goes back, running in circles as if there was no escape, nowhere to run; he was trapped, or was he? Suddenly he sees a bright light, it was small, so small in fact that he could hold it in the palm of his hand. After seeing it, the boy tries to run to it, desperately he tries to run toward the light, wanting to escape, he runs closer to it but the closer he got, the farther it went as if it was trying to avoid his reach. The boy runs even faster and faster, he goes faster with each passing step, no end to his running he tries relentlessly, and then after a few more steps...

FLASSSSSSHHHHHHH!

Ron Stoppable awakens at the hospital and to the company of Kim Possible, apparently, Kim was with Ron all the while that he was in the hospital and her hand was near his face, he looked at Kim and then turned his attention to the many gifts commemorating his recovery in the hospital from the accident that should have taken his life, if it weren't for the libratory action that Kim took to prompt his treatment in a recuperating facility (if you don't understand-it's the hospital) then turns his attention again to Kim, who was also waking up to the bright but cold morning of October, "Hey, good morning Ron," Kim says still half asleep, Ron was looking at Kim with a smile and then said  
in a clueless tone, "Kim...where am I?" Kim smile and replies, "You're at the hospital Ron," "The Hospital?" Ron questions, "Don't you remember, the accident? When you were struck by lightning in the forensics lab after we took out the weather wizard," Ron looked around and turned back to Kim and reassured her that he recalled nothing of the sort, except about their battle with the Weather Wizard, Kim then saw that something was wrong, she called the doctor and asked to examine Ron for any mental injuries.

The doctor examined Ron and saw that nothing was wrong with him except that he simply had a case of traumatic amnesia, perhaps from the accident, Ron couldn't remember what happened to him back at the lab because of the trauma and the injuries he received from the head, either way, Kim viewed that it was unimportant now that Ron was alive and well, "I guess it's better that he doesn't remember," Kim thought and smiled at Ron with affection, who was still being examined by the doctor for further analysis. After checking out of the hospital, Kim escorts Ron back to the Possible residence where everyone would greet Ron with a welcome home party for Ron.

At the house many of the guests flooded Ron with questions, about the accident, his time in the hospital or if he and Kim were engaged already, the latter being the most difficult to answer. After the party, when Ron and his parents were about to go home, Kim gave Ron a goodnight kiss on the cheek before saying that she'll see him tomorrow, (it was Friday) after that Ron goes home, back at home, Ron was feeling a bit hungry, after a few more minutes, his hunger got bigger and made several snacks, (actually to an average person it would be considered an equivalent to a large dinner), After a week of this behavior, Ron's parents were beginning to worry about this oddity (and the fact that Ron was beginning to eat them out of house and home) they again checked him out to a doctor, who again saw that nothing was wrong with him and determined that Ron was merely experiencing a growth spurt.

After the check up, (it was Monday, a week after his accident) it was a Monday evening and the perfect night for a date, they arrived and Ron volunteered to order for them, "Anything I can get you KP?" Ron asked, "Just the usual Ron, a packets of nachos and a regular taco," "Hmm, watching your figure huh," Ron said playfully, Kim giggled and said, "Easy there Ron," After their brief bantering, Ron went to the counter and greeted a familiar face, "Hey Ned, evening'," Ned raised his head from a piece of paper he was reading and greeted Ron with the utmost (if not the most pleasant) of greetings, "Whoa! What's the sitch on you?" Ron questioned, "Nothing Ron, just a problem with some of our new products, they don't seem to be meeting any of the customer's approval, I think this branch is going' to the dumps Ron," Ron almost went aghast at the very sentence that Ned just said and replied, "Ned! I' am totally sympathizing with you right now, and as a sign of it, I shall show my devotion and loyalty to this branch by trying several of your new products and proving once and for all that they are 100 consumable!" Ned raised his eyebrow and said, "I think you might want to reconsider that Ron," Ned emphasized this by showing first hand some of their new products.

The first is the pickle chimmerito, a new variation of the chimmerito only that it is lined with pickle slices, the second is the nacoritto a copycat product of Ron's famous naco product, (which was a roaring success if the reader is wondering) it is merely crunched up nacos stuffed inside a tortiya along with a variety of condiments, and the third but not the last, is the fried shrimp taco which is merely an ordinary taco with several fried shrimps as additional condiments, and a few others which are more disgusting that the earlier three, the latter being the products that Ron ordered (for him of course) and with a few of his usual orders, an additional extra of each and as Kim turned to see who was approaching her, she almost gasped at the mountain of food that Ron was delivering to their table followed of course by a few questions which Ron answered, "I'm having yet another protest KP!" Kim raised her eyebrow, "Uh, is it any better than your other protests?" remembering his past protests against the Diablo toys and his protest against healthy foods, "Tonight it's different KP, I' am having a stand against that people who reject these new delectable food stuffs which you see before you," Kim looked at the new prods and nearly threw up at the very sight of them to which she motioned to Ron, "Ron! Are absolutely sure you're going to eat these things?" Kim said with disgust, "Don't be fooled by their appearance KP as the seer is merely judging them by their appearance, one can determine their true beauty by their taste," "(sigh!) Okay but don't come complaining or crying to me if you get a stomach ache," "I seriously doubt that KP," Ron said reassuringly.

As the minut4s went by as they ate and conversed, Ron was scarfing down everything in his tray as if he didn't even get any fuller, and by each passing moment, it seemed he got hungrier and hungrier, until he ordered out the entire new roster of the Bueno Nacho menu, along with a few more usual. Kim began to notice this and was starting to worry, "Uh, Ron, are you okay? Your eating more than your usually eating, except for that mutant giant incident you had," Ron noticed this too and after swallowing a mouth full of the shrimp tacos he replied, "Yeah, you know Kim I'm beginning to notice that myself, you know it was just like this at home for the past week after the accident," Kim began to worry, "Are you sure, have you checked up with the doctor recently?" "I have, and they said that nothing was wrong with me, they said I'm just having a growth spurt," "Well okay, but you should still be watchful about your health Ron," "Relax KP, the Ron man is in perfectly good shape," Ron said before another hunger pang was beginning to break, to which he responded by going straight to the counter and ordered again, "Hey Ned I need..." "PLEASE! Ron I think you've had enough thank you very much, besides I think you've already made your point and that you've devoured almost every new product we have, including a few others and so far you've nearly consumed everything in the menu, so what may I ask do you still want?" Ron paused before replying, "Uh! Another round of nacos?" Ned heaved a heavy sigh before giving Ron what he wanted, "Okay but these are the last ones," Ned said after giving him two nacos, to which Ron paid with the last of his monetary roster.

After eating, Bueno Nacho closed early because they needed to "re-stock" after Ron ate almost all of their inventory, and while Ron and Kim were walking Kim motioned closer to Ron and held his arm and asked with concern, "You sure your okay?" "Positive KP, I'm A-okay now let me walk you home," Ron replied before giving her a tender kiss on the cheek. After walking her home, they both kissed a goodnight kiss before Ron departing for his home, when Ron was already by the sidewalk; Kim gave him a look of concern before closing the door.

Well this is the next chap, I hope you like it, sorry it took so long to update but I have my own reasons, well read and review on what you think of this chapter, okay! 


	4. Attention II

Attention! Fellow Authors and readers, I am very sorry and offer you a myriad of apologies, I am still suffering from writers block and school has just closed for me here in the Philippines, (a fact that is a bit obvious to all those who have seen my profile) and I will continue in the summer (yes it's summer here already in my country, and this info doesn't apply to any reader or author who happens to be a Filipino) I hope that we come to an understanding here, and again many apologies. 


End file.
